Her
by Falconflight
Summary: For Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days. LucyXLorcan. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish.
1. Chapter 1: The Eyes

_**For Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 Days**_

**_Chapter 1: The Eyes_**

**_Prompt: Sapphires_**

* * *

"Wake up, mate. You're going to be late!"

Lysander stood over me. I glared at him through one eye. I was not one who liked being woken up early.

"What time is it?" I mumbled groggily.

"Six o'clock!" Lysander trilled.

"You woke me up," I growled, "at bloody six o'clock?"

"Uh-huh," Lysander agreed.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because otherwise you were going to sleep until nine and get more points deducted from Ravenclaw," Lysander explained.

"Still," I mumbled, shifting in my bed. "Six o'clock is a bit harsh."

"Still, you're going to be late anyways, Lorcan," Lysander snapped. "Now, out of bed!"

"Make me," I retorted.

"I will," he announced. He walked a short distance and turned around. Lysander fiddled around with his wand before pointing it straight at my chest. I dove for my wand, when he said: "_Levicorpus!" _

I was hoisted out of my bed by my ankle. I knew I had had it coming. Lysander jerked me until I was out of my bed and placed about three feet above the floor, then he released me. I groaned as my head collided with the wooden floor.

Lysander smirked wildly. I glared at him.

"I'm going to get you for that," I snarled.

"Sure you will."

With that, Lysander departed from the common room running as fast as he could. I checked my watch. It wasn't six o'clock, it was nine fifteen!

"No wonder he said I'll be late anyways," I muttered, swearing under my breath.

I grabbed my clothes and flung them on. I grabbed two socks that didn't match and put on my shirt backwards. I also noticed that the jeans I had grabbed were at least two sizes too small.

"Damn it," I muttered, struggling to force them on.

"Here, _engorgio_. What's the rush, Lorcan?"

"Well maybe, just maybe, I don't want to be late for class," I snarled angrily as my pants grew to fit.

I turned to glare at whoever had helped me. It was a stupid question with an obvious answer. I turned, and found that the person I was glaring at was Lucy Weasley.

"How did you get in here?" I demanded.

"Lysander said you wanted to see me," Lucy answered simply. She didn't shy away when I glared at her.

I cursed Lysander under my breath. He would pay for that part of it.

"Go away Lucy," I mumbled at last. "You'll be late for class…"

"Hmm… I don't think Professor Chang will take off too many points," Lucy replied. "She doesn't dote on us as much as Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, but she's the head of our house. I'm sure she won't take away too many points."

Lucy was probably right, but that didn't take away the fact that Lysander had pulled a trick on me. I sighed and began to walk out of the dormitory. Lucy walked next to me patiently.

The halls were deserted, so we should have been running. But I didn't want to run. I wanted to walk, to savor the moment of peace. I feared that in a second, some teacher or student would run into the corridor and break the silence, but it was still there. I was glad.

The only sound was the patter of our feet as they collided with the marble floor and the sound of our breath. Lucy pushed a lock of golden hair from her eyes, but it swung back disobediently. In that second, I hated that thread of hair more than anything. While she brushed it back, I saw the most beautiful eyes ever.

They were ocean-blue. They sparkled like little sapphires, or like when drops of sunlight ripple on the water. They were beautiful.

But then the lock of golden hair fell back into place. They shadowed the eyes. I had only seen them for a split second, and I was beginning to doubt what I had seen. Were the eyes blue, or green, or a turquoise sort? Had they been sapphires, or emeralds, or perhaps something different altogether? Had I just simply assumed that the eyes were blue because that was how I had always imagined them? No matter what color they were though, I knew the were beautiful, and I yearned to see them again…

"Lorcan? Are you okay?"

Lucy's voice broke my thoughts about the eyes, and the eyes, those beautiful, priceless blue eyes that glittered like a shattered piece of blue china, were Lucy's.

* * *

_**Sorry, forgot to mention: Lucy and Lorcan are in Ravenclaw!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Hand

_**Prompt: Love? What do I know about love?**_

**_Lucy's POV_**

**_The Hand_**

* * *

"Who's your current crush?"

I was only half listening to my friend, Jennifer Goldstein. I was immersed in my own thoughts.

Emmett Mclaggin sat next to me with that aloof, cool look about him. I can't deny that he was cute, but asking him out would mean committing to love.

_Love?_ I scoffed to myself. _Love? What do I know about love? Nothing._

"Lucy?" Jennifer frowned. "EARTH TO LUCY! WAKE UP LUCY!"

Professor Chang looked up from her Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson to glare at Jennifer. She ducked away quickly.

"So?" Jennifer asked quietly. "Who is it? Who's your current crush?"

"You know me, I don't crush," I replied.

"You're no fun," Jennifer pouted.

"I want you to read from these books today," Professor Chang announced. "We'll move on to the actual theory tomorrow."

With a flick of her wand, the books zoomed to our desks. Jennifer caught hers in mid air, while two more landed neatly on our table. I shouldn't have been so stubborn. I should've gotten the one near Jennifer, because that was the one I was supposed to get. But no, I was stupid and went for the one near Emmett. He went for it the same time as me, and our hands touched for just a few seconds.

I swear, sparks flew when our hands touched. His was like a stone rock, hard and cold. I went pink when our hands brushed for a second.

"Sorry, Lucy," he apologized. "You can have it."

He reached over me to grab the one near Jennifer. I would have objected, but my lips didn't seem to work. My thoughts were pooled around those few, short, blissful moments when our hands collided.

I yearned to touch them again. The hand was cold and hard, but it was also soft, warm… welcoming. Kind of like a mattress, I guess… my mattress.

"Just tell me who you like!" Jennifer pleaded as I flicked through my book. "I promise, I won't laugh. He can be a jerk like Antonio Smith, or he can be a little midget, squirt like Scorpios! Heck, it can even be Lorcan!"

"He's nice!" I defended.

"He's a weirdo," Jennifer retorted. "He's only nice and normal around you. Around people who weren't dropped on their heads when they were born, he's a total creep."

"Is not," I hissed.

"I think someone's in love," Jennifer announced teasingly.

"Who'd be in love with Lorcan?" I scoffed.

"I thought you said he was nice," Jennifer frowned.

"He's still Lorcan," I put in.

"So… other guys you possibly like…" Jennifer murmured. "Emmett! Are you in love with Emmett?"

"No!" I squeaked. Even I admit it wasn't that convincing.

Emmett gave a stifled laugh from the other side of the table. I had forgotten he was there. I blushed.

"If you're quite finished," Professor Chang interrupted.

We all mumbled our apologies. Emmett's hand began to swing on the desk, and it grazed mine again. I knew the truth in Jennifer's words about me loving him. I was in love with the owner of those hands, and the owner was Emmett.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fists

_**Prompt: Hundred(s)**_

**_Lorcan's POV_**

**_The Fist_**

* * *

I would've rather died a hundred painful deaths than face to the days ahead. The worst part was that I did nothing. I sat back and watched.

Lucy and Emmett were together every second of every day. They ate together, occasionally held hands, a peck on the cheek here and there, but mostly, Emmett followed her EVERYWHERE. It wasn't a loving action, but I could never talk to Lucy alone. Even if I just wanted to ask her about a question on the Transfiguration homework, Emmett would be watching me. It was as if he expected me to snog her or something!

The idea seemed rather appealing, actually. I could only imagine, but, still, the idea of her lips saddling against mine…

"Wake up, you git!" snapped Violet Nott. She glared at me.

I was brought back to the present. I was in potions, and Violet was my partner. For once, we got to choose our partners, and I had tried to be Lucy's partner. But, no, Emmett whisked her away before I could ask her. No one else wanted to do it with me, and, viola, I was stuck with Violet.

"You see!" Violet exclaimed. "This is why no one likes you! You're always staring off into space!"

This was typical Slytherin behavior, and I excepted it. I just wanted to talk to Lucy, to tell her how I felt…

"Stop it!" Violet screeched, smacking me over the head.

"Is there a problem?" asked Professor Nott, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Violet announced. "Lorcan tried to kiss me!" It was a dead lie, but being the potion teacher's daughter had its perks. Professor Nott glared at me. "Mr. Scamander, detention," he announced loftily. "And if you ever try to kiss my daughter again, you will find yourself with a new nose job. Now, I'll be collecting you Draught of the Living Dead for marking. Turn them in."

I scooped a vile of the dark gray liquid from the cauldron. Smirking, Violet waved her wand, and then contents disappeared. I walked up to the table, 'accidentally' bumping into Emmett as I walked.

"Mr. Macmillan," Professor Nott drawled, "we will have to do something about your clumsiness issues. See me after class."

_This is my chance_ I thought excitedly. I could finally talk to Lucy.

I walked next to her as we dispersed from the room. Lucy and I turned on each other at the same time.

"I have something to tell you," we both announced at the same second. Lucy blushed.

"Oh, sorry Lorcan," she apologized. "You can go first."

I led her to the darkest, but closest corner of the dungeon. I sighed and opened my mouth.

"Lucy, I lo -" I was about to say 'I love you', but a certain Gryffindor by the name of Emmett Macmillan came out from the classroom at that very second. He was glaring daggers at me. "-love your hair." I finished a little sadly.

"You need to drag me to the corner of the dungeon to tell me that?" she laughed. It wasn't like most laughs, it was full of mirth and joy. "Lorcan, you're so funny! Ah, well… I guess I'll tell you my thing later."

Then, she skipped off back to her dormitory. I turned to glower back at Macmillan, but he wasn't by the door anymore. He was right in front of me.

I groaned loudly as he punched me in the stomach. I double over, clutching my panting diaphragm.

"What was that for?" I muttered through the pain.

"Lucy's mine," Macmillan replied venomously. Then he walked away.

My shirt was crumpled where the fist had landed. The fist had probably left a big red mark, or a bruise. The fist… it belonged to Macmillan, and it was the fist that was holding Lucy's hand only five minutes ago.

* * *

_**Jealousy... it is so fun to manipulate! Please R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Talons

_**Prompt: Sunshine**_

**_Lorcan's POV_**

**_The Talons_**

* * *

"Alright! Today, we'll be studin' hippogriffs. They're 3rd year standard, but you'll need to know 'em for yer O.."

The gray beast's head was that of a falcon's It's yellow eyes glared at us over a curved beak. It's body was a horse's, except for a pair of arched wings shooting from its back and talons instead of hooves.

"Now," continued Professor Hagrid, "let's see 'ow much yall remember. Each o' you'se gonna walk up and properly greet 'em. Lorcan, you can go first."

I groaned inwardly. The negative effect of being a Ravenclaw: Everyone expects you to do everything perfect.

I took a step forward and bowed low. The hippogriff clucked (or whatever noise hippogriffs make) and bowed too.

"Well done, Lorcan," congratulated Professor Hagrid. "Next!"

The group of kids who had not gone slowly trickled to a small pool. Finally, Lucy was the only one who hadn't gone. She was trembling, and I knew why. She was mortally afraid of hippogriffs.

"Come on, Lucy," Professor Hagrid coaxed. "They wouldn' hurt a fly!"

Lucy walked cautiously forward. She gave a small bow. The hippogriff didn't notice, then she looked it in the eye before gaining its trust. The hippogriff charged and knocked Lucy to the ground. It flexed its talons as it neared her.

It raked talons of steel down her sides. It kneaded them into her stomach. The claws were stained with blood. They looked like infamous sharp, gray stones.

"Bad hippogriff!" Professor Hagrid roared. He threw a ferret across the field, away from Lucy's blood-crusted body.

"Lucy!" I cried, running towards her.

Rays of sunshine glittered on the ruby-red beads of blood. Glistening diamond tears cascaded down her cheeks as she sobbed. She looked like an injured angel.

"Out of the way, Scamander," Emmett hissed.

He picked her up. She had gone limp. Luckily, Professor Hagrid came to the rescue.

"Give her 'ere," he commanded. "I can make I to the castle more quickly."

But Emmett and I walked up with him, even if we had to match his quick stride.

"Please wake up, Lucy," I murmured, forcing myself to stare at her.

As I stared, I was sickeningly reminded of how the talons had pierced her. The talons had raked down her side and clenched her stomach. The talons… the death weapon that almost brought death to Lucy.

* * *

_**The chapters will be short until Chapter 10. These are mostly just fillers, but I have to put them, as they are part of the 30 Drabbles in 30 Days challenge.**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Faces

_**Prompt: Moonlight**_

**_Lucy's POV_**

**_The Faces_**

* * *

I vaguely remembered what happened. I mean, yes, I remembered everything before I looked at that horrible, nasty, vile creature in the eye, but everything after that was fuzzy.

I remembered pain, horrible pain. I remembered fuzzy images classmates. But I also remember someone shouting my name. It was Lorcan.

Now, I was awake in the hospital wing. My sides ached, and my stomach felt as if someone had punched it, but I was otherwise okay.

It was dark. The only light was from the windows, which were bathed in moonlight. It fell to the floor and cast its silver, luminous glow across the wing. And I saw the most peculiar thing; faces.

The faces took form from the liquid light that now consumed the room. The faces were perfect, though, not distorted like most faces one sees from or on the moon. And they resembled people I knew, too.

The face took the form of Emmett, then Lorcan, Emmett, Lorcan, Emmett, Lorcan, Emmett, Lorcan, Emmett, Lorcan, Emmett, Lorcan…

The faces went fuzzy as I felt my self slipping into sleep again, but the faces were burned into my memory; the faces of Emmett and Lorcan.

* * *

_**If you haven't noticed already, Emmett's last name has been changed from Macmillan to Mclaggen. I don't see why anybody would marry a jerk like him, but they share more similar qualities than Emmett and Ernie.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Heads

_**Prompt: Fiery-orange hair**_

**__****The Hands**

**__****Lucy's POV**

* * *

Roxanne, Victoire, James, Albus, Teddy, Luis, and Lorcan all stood out like a sore thumb in a field of kids with fiery-orange hair. It seemed as if every Weasley at Hogwarts (which was all of my cousins except Lily and Hugo), Teddy and Lorcan were huddled around my injured figure. And, technically, they were. I enjoyed this, as I knew my mum would be here any second, so hanging out with some red-heads would be okay until my mum exploded her head.

"I demand to see the so called 'teacher' who injured my daughter like this!" roared a voice that could only be my mum's.

"Audrey, calm down," my dad told her as they entered.

"Oh, Lucy!" cooed my mum, running to my bed. "Oh, are you alright, dearest?" She kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm fine, Mum," I answered, feeling myself go red.

"You are not fine," she hissed, releasing me from a bear hug. "You were attacked."

"It could've happened to anybody -" I defended. I knew it was useless. My mum wouldn't be swayed to believe it was an accident.

"But it happened to _you_!" she cried.

"Honestly, if you haven't noticed -" Fred began.

"- _everything_ happens to this family," Roxanne concluded.

Mum shot furious looks of pure rage at the twins. The matched her glower unblinkingly.

"Audrey, calm down," dad insisted.

"I will _not _calm down!" mum shouted. "Percy Fabian Weasley, our daughter is severely -"

"Was," I interrupted. "I'm as good as new, now."

"On the outside, maybe, but you have to live with the fact that you've been attacked by one of those hideous creatures!" mum exclaimed. "Molly, Lucy, come with me. You won't be attending Hogwarts any more."

"No!" Lorcan and I exclaimed.

"It's not _my_ fault that Lucy's afraid of hippogriffs!" Molly whined.

"Afraid of hippogriffs?" Mum spluttered. "That's absolutely absurd…"

"You never mentioned anything," dad noted with a grave tone in his voice.

"She told me," Tattle-tale-Molly continued. "And she told me never to tell anyone, but I'm not going to not go to Hogwarts because Lucy's afraid of hippogriffs."

"Afraid of hippogriffs?" my mum repeated. This time, her eyes were locked on me.

Eleven heads turned to me. Lorcan and Luis, being in my year, knew the story already. Eleven pairs of eyes bored into me as eleven heads stared at me, begging me to explain.


	7. Chapter 7: The Boggart

_**Prompt: Marked**_

**_The Boggart_**

**_Lucy's POV_**

* * *

"I forget what happened that day," I lied. Lorcan and Luis knew I was. But Mum and everyone else didn't.

I couldn't forget a day like that. That day was marked into my me memory like a scar, like someone had imprinted it on me. I had imprinted it on myself, though…

I breathed in and out. It was part of the assignment. I had to face the boggart. I stepped inside the small, moist room where the boggart was. My mum was there.

"Oh, I regret the day you were born," she spat. "I regret the day when your distorted face came into existence. You're bratty, whiney and ridiculously ugly. I loathe you. Molly is the good one. You are a disgrace to humanity."

_This is only a boggart, _I told my self as I felt tears slip through my eyes.

"_Riddikulus!_" I whimpered, my wand shaking furiously and my body trembling with it. I could not think of anything cheerful, though.

There was a_ crack_, and this time, the boggart was Lorcan. He sneered at me.

"You are a disgusting piece of filth," he sneered. "You're a fat pig. You, Lucy Weasley, are nothing more than a low life piece of scum."

I began to cry, and through my tears, I saw Lorcan's twisted face smile. He fed on my tears and on my fear.

"I can't believe I liked you," Lorcan sighed. "You always act so innocent and pure, like you're waiting for a prince charming to come and kiss you to wake you up, but how could anyone stand to kiss a girl that could stand next to a piece of shit and still be more ugly?"

I sobbed harder than ever. Then, the boggart changed. It was a mirror image of myself. I was crying hopelessly.

"_Riddikulus!_"

I turned. It was Lorcan. The real Lorcan. There was a _crack_, and the boggart of me stood up. I was wearing clown make-up and had a big red nose. I started to do a really stupid dance, and I couldn't help but laugh. Lorcan was laughing too.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

"What happened?"

"The whole world hated me," I trembled.

"The world could never hate you," Lorcan assured me. "Come on, we've got to get to Care of Magical creatures."

That was when everything went wrong…

* * *

_**This was a total filler chapter. It was going to be combined with Chapter 8, but I decided that it would be too long, and I couldn't think of anything to do for prompt #8. Also, it's kind of obvious that Lorcan likes Lucy, but I had to do this so you guys know she feels the same way (more as friends than likelike, though).**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Deja vu

_**Prompt: Blissful**_

**_The Deja vu_**

**_Lucy's POV_**

* * *

The day was blissful compared to the events that had taken place a moment ago. Sunlight streamed on the ground as we walked to Care of Magical Creatures. I still felt embarrassed about breaking down over the boggart. I was still surprised about Lorcan's boggart. What could he fear about me being sad?

We were studying hippogriffs.

"Okay, for our firs' lesson, we're gonna just greet 'em," Professor Hagrid announced. "Lucy, your gonna go first."

I nodded, and stepped up. I bowed low, and the hippogriff bowed low as well.

"Well done," Professor Hagrid congratulated. "Next!"

Slowly yet steadily, the line went from a giant pool to a mere trickle of student. Professor Hagrid, following the Start-With-A-Ravenclaw-End-With-A-Ravenclaw method, called on Lorcan to go last. So he walked up and bowed as low as I had.

Maybe it was Lorcan's unlucky day, maybe the hippogriff didn't like the way he smelled, or maybe the hippogriff was just pissed, but for whatever reason, the hippogriff charged at him.

Lorcan was bucked off his feet and swung in a wide arc over the air. He hit a tree and slumped unconscious.

"Lorcan!" I screamed.

I ran toward him, but the hippogriff didn't like that. He growled at me. I gave a little screech. That thing had hurt him… it had hurt Lorcan. I cowered away. I hated that hippogriff as much as I feared it.

_Please wake up!_ I begged, staring at Lorcan's limp figure.

I was reminded how similar the memory was to what had happened to me now. Deja vu…

* * *

_**Incase you haven't noticed, this is still Lucy's memory. The next chapter is where all the action happens, though.**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Surprise

_**Prompt: Groan**_

**_The Surprise_**

**_Lorcan's POV_**

* * *

"Lucy! Wake up!"

Lorcan's voice jeered my memories.

"You're mum's gonna freak if you keep staring off into space," he whispered.

I gave a little groan. He was right, of course. My mum was like that.

Suddenly, the doors to the Hospital Wing opened. Emmett ran inside and shoved Lorcan aside.

"Are you okay?" Emmett demanded.

"Never better," I answered sarcastically.

"Good," he muttered absent mindedly.

Then, he leaned forward, and he kissed me. The surprising thing is, I found myself kissing him back.

* * *

_**Finally! Some good action!**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Kiss

_**Prompt: Why in the world would you do that?**_

**_The Kiss_**

**_Lorcan's POV_**

* * *

"Why in the _world_ would you do _that_?" I demanded.

"What?" Lucy frowned as she and Emmett broke apart.

"He kissed you!" I gawked. "And you kissed back!" "What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Mclaggin… you kissed Mclaggin! Of all people…"

"So what if I did?" she snapped harshly. "I'll kiss whoever I want to, and it'll be none of your business."

With that, she pulled him into another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11: The Refusal

_**Prompt: Empty**_

**_The Refusal_**

**_Lorcan's POV_**

* * *

I felt empty. I felt like my whole life was sucked from me. I felt like everything I lived for was gone, and living had no purpose, yet I felt like I had to live. My brain just refused to let me die, and my heart was unwilling to stop beating. But I wanted to die, or to at least escape today and to relive it; to do it again. But I couldn't turn back the clock. I could only stare at Lucy and Mclaggen kissing, and let nothingness consume me.

* * *

_**Aww... Lorcan's going into a little depression.**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Parents

_**Prompt: Raving**_

**__****The Parents**

**__****Lorcan's POV**

* * *

I'll admit that I was relying heavily on Lucy's mum's reaction to stop her and Emmett from being together. In truth, though, it did the exact opposite.

"Oh! Percy, it's so cute! Lucy's got a little boyfriend!" Audrey cooed.

_Are you raving mad? _I demanded, but I didn't dare say it. I didn't want to jeopardize my friendship with Lucy any more. But that didn't stop me from being mad. _She's kissing bloody Mclaggen!_

I wanted to scream at Audrey. I wanted to scream at Mclaggen. I wanted to scream at Lucy. I wanted everyone to stop! But I kept my mouth shut. I knew there was nothing I could do about them.


	13. Chapter 13: The Heart

_**Prompt: Continually**_

**_The Heart_**

**_Lorcan's POV_**

* * *

The days were continually as bad as the previous. I didn't feel much; mostly the pain, the physical pain.

I felt it when I tripped because of my own stupid clumsiness, or when I was elbowed as kids shoved their way out of class. But I didn't feel it when Violet teased me, or when Professor Nott deducted Ravenclaw's house points. These were unimportant. I discarded them as if they were never there. Emotions passed through me as if they were solid and I was a ghost.

I felt it when I saw Emmett. I felt a cold, bitter, dark antipathy. I wanted to rip his throat out like he had ripped out my heart.

I also felt it when I saw Emmett and Lucy together. I felt a cold, bitterness. I felt like a hot iron was being plunged into my heart. It would hurt, if my heart was there.

But my heart wasn't there. It was escaping. I saw it some times, and I would reach, but then it would be smashed again. This would happen when Lucy talked to me, and then Emmett came back and took her away. My heart was like the day's last sunlight that fleeted along the horizon. They were so close, that you could reach out and pull them close, but when you grab, they slide past you as if they were never there.

* * *

_**Lorcan's depression is coming to an end soon. (Chp. 17, to be exact).**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Regret

**_Prompt: Maniac_**

**_The Regret_**

**_I'm not telling you who the POV is because that ruins the surprise, but a virtually cookie to anyone who can guess it._**

_

* * *

_

_I'm so sorry Luce! I'm such a maniac! I didn't mean it! I'm SO sorry!_

I wanted to scream all of these things at her, but I couldn't. My mouth didn't work. I was in shock. I shouldn't be in shock, but I was. I saw how much what I had done had hurt her. I regretted it with every bone in my body, but that mongrel had had it coming to him…

I watched as Lucy crouched over his body as if ready to strike at anyone who came near.

* * *

_**Confused? Thought you'd be. This is a jump in time. The events will rebuild themselves in future chapters.**_


	15. Chapter 15: The Thorn

_**Prompt: Dreamily**_

**_The Thorn_**

**_Lorcan's POV_**

* * *

Did I mention I sleep walk? Like my mum, I often find myself drifting along the corridors dreamily, only barely conscious of what I'm doing.

So I was sleep walking about a month after Lucy and Emmett started going out. It was probably the biggest mistake and best idea of my life, but I can't control what I do.

I found myself in the Transfiguration Courtyard. I had awoken to the sound of snogging. Two people were snogging in the moonlight; Lucy and Emmett.

As I neared them, I stepped on a thorn (I was only wearing socks) and I muttered and cursed under my breath. The two people broke apart. Emmett was glaring at me through angry eyes.

* * *

_**The pieces of the puzzle falling together yet? Next chapter reveals all!**_


	16. Chapter 16: The Punch

_**Prompt: Closed**_

**__****The Punch**

**__****Lorcan's POV**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Emmett demanded.

"Emmett…" pleaded Lucy, tugging his arm.

Emmett, however, shrugged her away. I, never being much of a fighter, closed my eyes as he neared me, and grimaced as I heard a sickening crunch where Emmett's fist hit my diaphragm.

He punched me again, this time in the face. Then again, and again, and again, until the only thing I could see was blood; until the only thing I could hear was the cracking of flesh and Lucy's screams.

I swayed as blood spurted from my body. My vision was going fuzzy. I was going unconscious. Finally, black clashed with red, and darkness consumed me.

* * *

_**If it doesn't make sense now: Chp. 14 was from Emmett's POV, he just punched Lorcan and was deeply regretting it. Chp. 15 and 16 led up to Chp. 14. Now, the outcome of this whole situation is the interesting part.**_


	17. Chapter 17: The Hug

_**Prompt: Opened**_

**_The Hug_**

**_Lucy's POV_**

* * *

I gasped as Lorcan opened his eyes. The first thing I did was fling myself around his chest.

"Never," I growled, "ever scare me like that again!"

I felt a flow of shock run through his body, but soon he was hugging me back. I felt the warmth of his breath as it tickled my neck, but soon, I was pulled away. I felt Emmett's eyes boring into me. They were filled with a mixture of tears and bitter envy and antipathy.


	18. Chapter 18: The Arms

_**Prompt: Judgmental, much?**_

**_The Arms_**

**_Lucy's POV_**

* * *

"I can't believe you." Emmett spoke at last, bitterly.

"What d'you mean?" I asked.

"You like him," Emmett answered in a smaller voice. "Why?"

"Why not?" I shot back.

"He's ugly, distorted, got a hideous personality to match his looks, and he's only interested in you because you're family is famous," Emmett snapped.

"Judgmental, much?" I demanded.

"Only stating the facts," he answered coolly.

If Lorcan's arms hadn't sprung out to hug me and restrain me, I would've lunged at Emmett. I hated him, and I couldn't believe I had like him. There were hands I would much rather be handled by. They were wrapped tight around me.


	19. Chapter 19: The Smile

_**Prompt: Dancing**_

**_The Smile_**

**_Lorcan's POV_**

* * *

"Would you like to go dancing with me?"

It was the end of term. Our O. were done. The fifth and seventh years got a special party for completing the term and O. or N.E..

I was stunned for a second. Lucy Weasley stood before me, looking like the beautiful angel she was, asking me to go dance with her.

I wasn't good at dancing. While Lysander had inherited my dad's ability to dance at anything, I had not inherited any dancing skills.

"I can't dance -" I began.

"It's okay," Lucy replied. "We can practice."

"Where? An abandoned classroom?" I joked.

The corners of Lucy's mouth twitched. She finally smiled her light, elegant smile.

"No," she whispered. "I've got something much, much better."

* * *

_**Oh yeah, Lucy's broken up with Emmett at this point.**_


	20. Chapter 20: The Feet

_**Prompt: Flower Garden**_

**_The Feet_**

**_Lorcan's POV_**

* * *

"How many times to I have to tell you to keep your eyes closed?" Lucy demanded.

"Sorry!" I apologized, squeezing my eyelids shut as tight as they would go. One of them urged to crack open again.

We were going up and down the stairs. I could here the Fat Lady portrait talking. We were passing the Gryffindor common room. We walked and walked. We were no longer on stairs.

Finally, we stopped. Lucy pushed a door open and led me inside.

"Open," she whispered.

I did. What I saw, was beautiful.

It was a flower garden. Elegant roses budded everywhere, and exquisite herbs like jasmine bloomed and flourished.

Suddenly, Lucy whisked me away. We were dancing and twirling about. I felt as light as a feather with Lucy guiding me around.

I picked up a rose as we flew about and I embedded it into her hair. She looked like an angel, or a gem. She smiled brightly, and continued to drag me on my feet. But she wasn't dragging; she was making them twist into positions that I had never known possible.

* * *

_**Getting bored? Trust me, things won't be honey and milk for much longer!**_


	21. Chapter 21: The Question

_**Prompt: Truthfully**_

**_The Question_**

**_Lucy's POV_**

* * *

Lorcan checked his watch.

"We've gotta go, or we'll be caught by Filch," Lorcan told me.

I suppressed a groan. I didn't want to go. How come he can sleep walk, but I wasn't aloud to stay up a little past curfew?

"I'll see you in a sec," I told him. "Left my wand somewhere…"

I smiled victoriously as I found it, and I departed from the Room of Requirements. Suddenly, someone jammed by the shoulders into the wall.

"Answer me, truthfully," the person snarled. "Do you love Lorcan?" I let the question roll in my mind.

"Yes," I answered sincerely. "Yes, I do love Lorcan."

Emmett laughed.


	22. Chapter 22: The Overhearing

_**Prompt: Lies**_

**_The Overhearing_**

**_Lorcan's POV_**

* * *

I cursed myself as I remembered that I didn't know where to go. Lucy had led me up here with my eyes closed. I didn't know how to get back to Ravenclaw tower. I was about to go around the corner when I heard voices.

"Yes," answered Lucy to an unknown person. "Yes, I do love Lorcan."

I felt my heart leap. _She loves me back!_

"Lies. I heard your conversation with Jennifer," retorted the other person. It was Emmett. "When she asked if you were in love with Lorcan, you said: Who would want to go out with Lorcan? And then she said: I thought you said he was nice. And you replied: He's still Lorcan. Admit it: You'd rather die than go out with Lorcan."

I didn't know if Lucy nodded or not, but I didn't want to know. If she thought I was weird like everyone else, so be it. I ran as fast as I could through the hallways, down the stairs and away from her.

"Lorcan!" I heard her shout after me, but I didn't look back.


	23. Chapter 23: The Chase

_**Prompt: Gone**_

**_The Chase_**

**_Lucy's POV_**

* * *

"Lorcan!" I shouted after him desperately. "Lorcan! Please!"

But he was gone. I knew it. But that didn't mean I would give up. First, though, I spun around to glare at Emmett.

"If you think this gets you anything," I snarled, "you are very, very wrong. This, if anything, will get you less. I hate you!"

With that, I tore after him, and the chase began.


	24. Chapter 24: The Break

_**Prompt: Bones**_

**_The Break_**

**_Lorcan's POV_**

* * *

I slammed my arm against the wall. Instead of worried, I was actually glad to hear and feel the sickening crunch of bones. The physical pain ate away at the emotional pain. It numbed it, but only barely.

I only stopped when Lucy reached for me, and tugged my arm sharply. I had to wince, suddenly aware of the pain.

"What do you want?" I demanded, feeling my heart pound and my breath pant in ragged bursts.


	25. Chapter 25: The Realization

_**Prompt: Soldier**_

**_The Realization_**

**_Lucy's POV_**

* * *

"Please, Lorcan!" I begged. "Please, forgive me! I didn't mean it! Come back! You're my hero, my soldier at war! I'll lose and crumpled without you! You're my only support! You are my star in a darkened night sky! You are my torch that guides me! Please, I need you!"

I hated to hear myself beg, but I needed him so much. I cursed myself for taking this long to realize it.


	26. Chapter 26: The Neck

_**Prompt: Amethyst**_

**_The Neck_**

**_Lorcan's POV_**

* * *

I was about to forgive her. I was about to accept her apology. Then, I saw something glitter on her exquisite neck.

It was a silver necklace with an amethyst strung at the very end. Emmett had given it to her as a gift when they were dating. I felt betrayed that she was still wearing it. It hung like a scar around her beautiful, priceless neck.

"Did Emmett help you come up with all that?" I demanded, my voice shaking. Then, I walked off, my heart cold like a stone.


	27. Chapter 27: The Tears

_**Prompt: Water**_

**_The Tears_**

**_Lucy's POV_**

* * *

I collapsed on the floor. I didn't have the strength to move my body. Then, I began to cry.

Water flushed out of me and tears raced down my face. I cried, and sobbed, not having the strength to move on. I wanted to melt, I wanted to turn to stone, I just wanted to die! To be non-existent, I wanted to just not move at all.

Eventually, though, there were no more tears. I couldn't cry. I just sat there, making pitiful crying noises like an abandoned child.

"Lucy?"

I looked up. It was Jennifer.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Okay, don't tell me," she pouted. "But let's get you back to the common room. There's no point in staying here."

Shuttering and gasping, I followed her back to the common room.


	28. Chapter 28: The Want

_**Prompt: Fire**_

**_The Want_**

**_Lorcan's POV_**

* * *

The fire roared in front of me as I sat in the common room. I wanted to throw myself into it. I wanted to escape the pain and the misery that rampaged inside my heart. I didn't mean what I had said, and I wanted to apologize to Lucy so badly, but I knew she wouldn't except my apology. I wouldn't if I was her.

Then, she and Jennifer came in. Lucy looked as if she had drown in her own tears. She slumped in the same couch as I had, the one nearest to the fire.

"So…" I announced, attempting to stay aloof, "you'll need to choose a new partner for the end of term dance."


	29. Chapter 29: The Kiss

_**Prompt: I choose you**_

**_The Kiss_**

**_Lucy's POV_**

* * *

"_I _choose _you," _I answered. I was going to say something like _Well, I was going to, but_, but I couldn't bring myself to it. All I wanted to do was to be with him. "Please, please Lorcan, please choose me back! I want you, I need to! I breath you! You are my everything! I'm sorry for everything I've every done! I'm sorry everything I ever will do! Just please, please go to the dance with me!"

"Why are you apologizing?" Lorcan frowned. "I was the one who eavesdropped, I was the one who was stupid enough to believe Emmett's twisted words…"

I began to cry. I thought I had ran out of tears, but that wasn't true. I ran forward and hugged him tightly. I sobbed into his shirt. He hugged me back and kissed my hair.

"Don't kiss me their!" I shrieked, pulling back. "Kiss me on the lips like a real man."

We both leaned forward, and we kissed.


	30. Chapter 30: The Memory

_**Prompt: Stormier**_

**_The Memory_**

**_Lorcan's POV_**

* * *

My fifth year was definatly stormier, more interesting and more exciting than any of my other years, but it was the most memorable. I will never, ever forget it.

"Wake up and actually look at me, Lorcan," Lucy snapped as we danced.

But I never did wake up. Lucy was the dream I didn't want to leave.


End file.
